Caught In the Moment
by Creole Wonder
Summary: What would happen if Neela and Ray got together instead of her marrying Gallant
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: None of the characters belong to me.**

_**In the days before Gallant was due home, Neela got a little side tracked. What would have happened if Michael had returned home a little early? Taken from season 12, before the Crash episode**_

_**Still wrapped up in Ray's arms from the night before, Neela thought less about why she was waiting on Michael to come home from Iraq, she wondered was it really worth waiting for. Ray kissed her on the neck and brought her out of her thoughts.**_

"**I'm not on until this afternoon, how about we waste a little more time until I have to go?" asked Ray as he flipped her on her back. **

"**Hmm, will you make it worth the time?" teased Neela**

"**Let's find out." said Ray**

_**Meanwhile, Michael stepped off the El and walked the block and a half the apartment that Neela shared with Ray. He had this happy grin on his face thinking about all the lost time he and Neela had to make up for, besides that he stuck his hand in is jacket pocket to make sure the box was still there. He jogged up the front steps and pulled out his key to let himself in, Ray's bedroom door was open so he assumed that the rocker was gone to work already. So he tossed his bag down and walked towards Neela's room, getting closer to the door he could hear moaning. He opened the door and felt his heart breaking at what he saw.**_

"**Neela! What the hell. How could you?" screamed Michael**

_**Neela and Ray shot up in bed; Neela jumped out of bed and wrapped a sheet around herself and walked up to Michael.**_

"**I should have told you, it wasn't working out between us. I just couldn't wait on you anymore. I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry." said Neela**

"**Sorry Gallant, looks like she chose me. Things like this happen when you leave someone as beautiful as Neela alone." said Ray**

_**Michael just couldn't stand that look on Neela's face so he slapped her. She grabbed the side of her face in shock that he had just hit her. He then turned to Ray and got in his face.**_

"_**I should have never trusted you with her, she wasn't worth it anyway. She wasn't worth this either." said Michael as he threw the jeweler's box on the bed and walked out of the room, grabbed his bag and left the apartment.**_

**Neela picked up the box and opened and starred at the engagement ring that was meant for her. **

_**RingRING!!! Good morning Chicago!!!!!!!!! It's a chilly day Screamed the alarm clock. Neela woke up in bed with Ray, and breathed a sigh of relief. It was all a dream.**_

"**Ray, come on Ray wake up you wanker."said Neela as she shook him lightly. He still didn't wake up, so she pinched his chest. He jumped out of bed and glared at her.**

"**What was that for? That hurt." said Ray**

"**I know it did, now get dressed you're on in an hour." said Neela**

"**Alright, but I'm going to get you back for that." said Ray as she got out of bed and walked past him.**

**20 minutes later, while Ray was getting dressed, Neela made breakfast, and looked at the calendar. The 14****th**** of November.**

**Thinking to herself, 'It's only been a week; I've always been out of whack with my monthlies. Nothing to worry about.'**

**Ray walked in and kissed her on the neck. "So, I get off early tonight, do you want to have dinner somewhere?" asked Ray**

**Neela was still wondering when Ray shook her out of her dream. "Um, sure. You pick where, I've gotta go get dressed, I need to mail a letter to my parents." said Neela as she ran into the bedroom**

**:::::: I know, short again, but I was trying to get this in before I go into my little hole known as the study zone. Enjoy this new one.:::::::::**

**-Muah!!!**

**C.W.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Okay, I know I left you on a good note, so read on!!!!!!**

_**Once Ray left for work, Neela rushed out to the nearest drugstore and brought close to $200 worth of pregnancy test. On her way home she called Abby, who answered the phone sleepily**_

"**What???? Neela what's wrong" asked Abby**

"**I think I have a problem." Said Neela**

"**We've already established that you do, you're still working at County. So explain to me what is new?" asked Abby**

"**I may be pregnant, and it isn't Michael's." said Neela**

_**Abby dropped the phone and stared at Luka while he was sleeping; she bent over and picked up the phone.**_

"**How, wait, don't answer that, who's is it?" asked Abby as she searched around for her clothes.**

"**Ray's, I know I should have told you that we were fooling around, but it kind of just slipped my mind. I haven't told him yet." said Neela**

"**First you have to find out if you have something to tell him. Take the test, and I'll be over in an hour. Try to keep calm, will you." said Abby**

"**Okay, I brought a few of them, so I'll still be taking them when you get here." said Neela as she hung up the phone**

_**Meanwhile, on the EL headed to County General. Ray is going through the mornings events in his head. 'I wonder what's wrong with her; she just seemed so jumpy this morning.' Shaking his head, he got off the EL and walked to the ER. As soon as he came in the door, Jerry called him to the desk.**_

"**You got a message from Luka, he said to call him at home." said Jerry**

"**Okay, let me put my stuff up." said Ray**

'**This is just getting weirder and weirder' thought Ray as he walked into the locker room. Once he got Luka's number, he held the line until his boss answered.**

"**Okay, what's up, what did I do now?" asked Ray**

"**You tell me, Abby just left to your place, said she and Neela were going shopping. It's Abby's only off day for two weeks, why would she even leave the house?" asked Luka**

"**I don't know what I did, I canceled my gigs tonight to go out with Neela, and she told me to just pick a place. Those two are hiding something." said Ray**

"**I don't know, I'll find out what is going on when Abby comes back. Until then, don't say anything to them about it if you see either one of them." said Luka**

"**Alright. I'm going to go home early, maybe I can figure this out." said Ray as he hung up.**

_**Back at the apartment, Neela grabbed the fourth twin pack of tests when Abby knocked on the door. She opened the door and let her in.**_

"**Okay, so what's the verdict?" asked Abby as she took off her coat**

_**Neela grabbed the first two tests off the counter and dropped them in Abby's lap. Positive, both of them, she shook her head.**_

"**Are you sure, I mean, these things can be wrong. They're not that accurate." said Abby**

"**I don't think six of them can have the same wrong answer. I can't tell Ray I'm pregnant, we're not married; my parents are going to kill me. And what do I tell Michael when he comes home? Oh, forget to tell you I was shagging my roommate, I got pregnant, but I still love you." said Neela**

"**First, you're going to calm down. Second you need to realize that you have to tell Ray, even if you're not having it, he lives with you, he'll know something is wrong. I mean, you do want kids don't you?" asked Abby**

"**I never thought about it, I guess I should have been thinking about the consequences, but I was on the pill, it shouldn't have happened." said Neela**

"**Have you taken anything else while on the pill? I hate to sound like your doctor but I just have to ask." said Abby**

"**I did get the flu shot about a month ago. But that shouldn't have affected it. Either way, I need sometime to think. How can I tell Ray, better yet, how do I tell my parents?" asked Neela**

"**Just tell them, first you have to tell Ray before you tell anyone else. He'll be hurt if he's the last to know." said Abby**

"**I don't know how to tell him, he still hasn't made up his mind that he actually wants to be a doctor, he's not going to react well to a baby." said Neela**

"**You never know what he's going to say until you tell him. Go see one of the doctors in OB, and get a blood test, at least be sure before you do anything."said Abby**

"**I don't want to go to them, not at County. I'll go to Mercy, I'll go it this afternoon." said Neela**

"**Good, well if you need me, just call. I've gotta get back, I'm on later tonight." said Abby as she got up to leave. She hugged Neela**

"**It's going to be okay, whatever happens." said Abby as she walked out the door**

**Neela got up and walked to the bathroom took a long shower and got dressed. She looked at her stomach in the mirror and tried to picture what it would look like with her being pregnant. The thought scared her personally. She grabbed her coat a headed off to the El.**

**Meanwhile, back at the ER, Ray just discharged his 12****th**** patient of the day, and Abby walked through the doors, she waved to him and walked over to Luka and pulled him to the side.**

"**I think they have a serious problem." said Abby**

"**What's wrong? What did he do?" asked Luka**

"**Nothing, just get her pregnant." said Abby as she took threw her things into her locker**

"**What?!?!?! Does Gallant know?" asked Luka**

"**No, it doesn't matter anyway. It's not his, its Ray's." said Abby**

"**Wow, this is new. So does Ray know?" asked Luka**

"**No, she just found out this morning." said Abby then she began to explain the morning's events to Luka. Ray walked into the room as soon as she finished talking, we've got a MVA coming in, van versus semi.**

**The day went by slowly for both Ray and Neela, Ray as he wondered what was going on at home and Neela as she waited in the doctor's office**

**She mentally counted the days since her last period and to her shock she'd missed two months instead of one. This was just terrible, she started to cry, and then her cell phone rang. She picked it up, it was Michael**

"**Neela, I'm not going to be able to come home this week. I'm needed here." said Mike**

"**Okay, I'm in the middle of a patient right now, you'll have to call me later." said Neela as she hung up in his face**

**Her phone rang again, this time it was Ray. She didn't want to answer it, but it could be important.**

"**What's up, did you figure out where you want to eat tonight?" asked Ray**

"**How about we just order in, I'm not feeling up to going out tonight. I'll go pick up a few movies and order Chinese, how's that sound?" asked Neela**

"**Sounds great, I'll see you at 9, I'm coming home early tonight." said Ray as he hung up**

**The nurse called Neela back a few minutes after that, the took some blood and ran a few test. When the lab sent back the results, it was the same answer as before, she was pregnant. The doctor talked to her briefly about her choices, but when she told her she was a doctor, she just gave her a prescription for prenatal vitamins and her card. As she left the office, she wants to be happy and cry at the same time. So she decided to go rent some movies and go home and relax. When she got to the building, she noticed that their door was open, she carefully walked in and Ray was in the kitchen getting a beer and cussing at the top of his lungs, Neela closed the door behind herself and thought about why he was so angry. The trash, she forgot to throw the used test away before she left.**

**He walked over too her and put his beer down.**

"**Is there something you need to tell me Neela, or were you planning on telling me at all?" asked Ray**

AN: Yes I know it's short, and I left you hanging, again. but that's how I am, so just review me and look for the next chapter soon, I am entering finals week, also known as hell. Oh and look for my newest story on the Highlander.

MUAH!!!!

- C.W.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yeah, I know I left you hanging, again. For all those who gave me reviews thanks. Enjoy as Neela tries to make Ray understand

Ray paced in front of Neela as he waited for an answer. A baby, his baby, and she hadn't told him a thing.

"**Ray, before you begin to jump down my throat, I just came back from the doctor. I found out this morning, so don't sit there with that 'I know what you've done' look on your face." said Neela**

"**So now that you're sure that we're having a baby, what were your plans for it? An abortion better not be on the list Neela. At least I know why you were so out of it this morning." said Ray**

Neela tossed her coat on the chair and put the DVDs on the table. She turned back around and slapped Ray sat down and began to cry.

"**You bastard! You have the balls to sit up here and tell me what to do with my body, that you'd even think that I'd have an abortion in the first place is enough, but that I would do it behind your back is the worst insult. I wanted to talk to you about this, not come home and fight. I'm two months pregnant for God's sake and you want to argue with me because you found a few pregnancy tests in the trash. What the hell is wrong with you!" said Neela as she wiped away tears**

Ray knelt at her side and lifted her chin; he kissed her on the lips and wiped a stray tear away. She tried to push him away, but he gathered her up in his arms and pulled her to the floor to sit on his lap.

"**So you didn't do anything? I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, but you've been so strange today, and Luka told me that you called Abby this morning. So I've been worried all day, and I come home to find the tests, so I thought the worst. It's hard to believe it, you've been on the pill for years, how did it not work?" asked Ray**

"**It's not 100 effective you know, the doctor says that it had to be when we were all inoculated, it stopped working then. She says that I'm fine and I've got an appointment next week for the first ultrasound. Ray, I love this baby already, it's new to us both, but I want to have it." said Neela**

"**I want it too, just what do we tell everyone, what are we going to tell Gallant?" asked Ray**

"**Michael will just have to understand. As for everyone else, they'll just have to get over it. We won't need a bigger place, so that's a good thing, but what about us?" asked Neela**

"**I don't know, we can just see how things go. I want to do the right thing Neela, I love you and I know this isn't how you wanted to start a family, but I promise to make it work. If you're willing to take a chance with me." Said Ray**

"**I'll be putting a lot faith in you with this one, but I trust you. Just don't make me regret it." Said Neela**

**cw: I know this is short, but I haven't had enough time to write something long, I just transfered schools and I'm trying to balance classes and my work. I promise the next will be longer**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about the what was posted in the last few days, I just got my computer fixed and all my files are mixed up. This is the real update, not what was here before. So here we are again, did you like my last chapter ending? So we fast forward a few days to Gallant's return and the plane crash. Not too many changes from the episode, but I will ****not**** include Gates in this story I despise his character with every fiber of my being. (Takes deep breath) Now that I have finished my rant, enjoy the chapter.**

Back at County General, Neela is trying to keep a straight face around everyone; the only one's that know about the pregnancy are Abby and Luka. Ray has been on her back about over working herself, and not sleeping. Her surgical rotation is starting to get the best of her, as the days go on. Sitting in the break room, Neela is trying to stretch during her short break, when Ray walks in a looks at her mug on the table.

"**That better be decaf, otherwise I pouring it out." said Ray**

"**It's not even coffee, I'm drinking hot chocolate." said Neela rolling her eyes at him.**

He pulls up a chair and sits down next to her; he looks at the dark lines under her eyes.

"**How have you been sleeping, better question, have you been sleeping?" asked Ray since he'd been working opposite shifts from her, he hadn't seen her since she told him about the baby.**

"**Not much, I've been having problems with my back lately, but I've more paramedic runs today. So I've just got to suck it up." said Neela**

"**You don't have to work so hard at this. Everyone knows how good you are as a doctor; you should be relaxing, not playing super doc."said Ray**

"**This is my last day of paramedic runs, I'll be off work for the next two days, so I'll relax then, but now I've gotta go. I love you." said Neela as she kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door.**

Shaking his head at her, he sat down to finish his notation before he went home to get started on his surprise for her.

_Meanwhile..._

On a flight from Norfolk, VA to Chicago, Michael Gallant thinks about how he's gonna surprise Neela. In his carry on bag he had his permanent transfer papers, and his County General security badges.

_Back at County_

"**Ray, I know you're off but your patient is still screaming for demoral." said Sam**

"**Give him this script for five Naproxen and turf him. I'm out of here, don't look for me or Neela for the next few days." said Ray as he grabbed his jacket and left.**

_Six hours lat_er

The night went slow for Neela on the paramedic run so they decided to stop for a quick bite to eat and another rest room break for Neela. As she came back to the rig, they heard the plane landing.

"**We're too far from O'Hare for that to be good, we might wanna go take a look." said Ruben**

Before he could finish his statement, the loud scream of the planes engines, and the building it landed on collapsing, could be heard for miles away. They jumped into the rig and rushed to the scene, calling all available aid that they could. One woman screaming at the top of her lungs for her children grabbed Neela by the arm.

"**Help me find my kids, they're on the second floor, please help me." said the woman**

Neela forgot everything around her and rushed into the building to bring people out, the found the woman's daughter and brought her out. The girl ran to her mother.

"**My brother was upstairs with Mrs. Porter, he always checks on her at night." said the girl**

"**Where upstairs? What's his name?" asked Neela **

"**Jamal, Mrs. Porter lives on the 5****th**** floor." said the girl**

Neela rushed into the building and took the steps two at a time, by now the building fire had gotten worse, most of the 6th floor had caved in, when she made it to the 5th floor, her lungs were screaming for fresh air. She heard Jamal screaming for help at the end of the hallway, if she could just reach him, the air was too thick to see anything. She took a step forward and felt the floor drop from beneath her, as the pain shot through her back and legs she cried out in agony.

"**My baby!" said Neela as the darkness took over her.**

The paramedics rushed into the building to find any survivors, the fire fighters called for Neela repeatedly but got no answer. One of the guys radioed county for an ETA and victim count, they needed a doc out in the field with them.

"**County General, what's the problem?" said Sam as she answered dispatch**

"**Rasgotra ran into the building, we haven't found her yet. We sent a woman and her daughter to you, we need a doc to come back in the rig." said Ruben**

"**Sure, how many are we looking at, we can take about 25 critical." said Sam as she waved down Pratt as he passed by her.**

After she got off with dispatch, she explained to Pratt what was happening, and sent him as a ride on with the paramedics. She then went through the call list and contacted every staff member that was off that night to come in for the rush, and then she looked for Ray's number.

Over at their apartment, Ray had just gotten dinner out of the oven when the phone rag, he answered, what he was told ruined his whole night, he dropped the pan he was holding along with the phone as he ran out the door and caught the first taxi he saw. His chest burning with the pain in his heart for the fear of what could have happened to Neela and the baby.

Back at the crash site, Pratt waited as they pulled Neela out of the building.

"**Her vitals are low, steady pulse, but we can't get her to wake up. Her blood oxygen is extremely low." said Ruben**

"**Send her to County, I've got to make a phone call." said Pratt**

He stepped out of the waydialed a number. His call went straight to voice mail

"**Mike, this is Greg, Neela was sent to County, call me as soon as you can." said Pratt**

Back at County, Luka prepped the staff on what was happening. Everyone was worried about if they had found Neela or not when they heard dispatch

"**We've got Neela, steady pulse, 100/60 pressure, possible smoke inhalation, unconscious. E.T.A 6 minutes." said Pratt**

"**Okay people, you heard it. Prep trauma two, get the portable ultra sound, and don't let Ray into that trauma room." said Luka**

The short ride to County seemed like a slow nightmare to Ray, mentally yelling at himself for letting her work so hard.

'**Why now when they were so happy together? I knew she was pushing herself too hard, but I didn't try to stop her.' thought Ray**

Once they finally pulled up to County, Ray threw some cash at the driver and raced to the ER just as the rig pulled up. Seeing Neela on the gurney made his stomach lurch, before he could try to help out, Jerry pulled him into the admit area.

"**Luka doesn't want you in there, you've just got to wait out here." said Jerry**

"**Thanks for being here, but you can go home now Ray. She doesn't need you anymore, I'm here for her." said Mike as he walked up to them**

**AN: Dum, dum, dum. Now all hell is gonna break loose!! Sorry but you're just gonna have to wait until next chapter to see what happens. Now do me a favor and hit that little review button.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So, I know it's been a long time between chapters, so I'm gonna make it up to you guys by not making this fic too long. Enjoy the conflict between Ray and Gallant, and the surprise I have in store for you is shocking. Bwahahahahaha. Okay… make this a mini chapter.

County General, December 15th, 11pm

"**Like hell you are, this doesn't concern you." said Ray in anger, then he realized that Mike had no idea what was going on and he shouldn't even be back in the states yet.**

"**Look rock star, I know you looked after Neela while I was gone, but she's my girlfriend." said Gallant**

"**Hey! Both of you, no arguing. Gallant, you go into the waiting room, Ray, come with me I need your help." said Abby**

Meanwhile, in trauma room 1

"**Where the hell is that ultrasound?" shouted Luka**

"**Coming. Her leg is a mess, but her breathing is back to normal on room air. Wonder how many floors she fell." said Sam**

"**Only God knows, well, God and the little boy she saved.' said Luka**

Standing just outside the trauma room, Raywas holding back tears. Abby put her hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"**Ray, she's gonna make it through this. She and the baby are gonna be fine." said Abby**

"**I was going to ask her to marry me. Why the hell did she go in the building, why didn't anyone stop her?"asked Ray**

"**The little boy that was missing, she saved him. Ray, just relax, tell you what, go to the break room and get some rest. I'll come get you when they take her up to surgery." said Abby and Debenko ran past them**

"**Abby, I can't rest. Not until she's awake." said Ray**

Meanwhile, outside in the ambulance bay.

"**What the hell is his problem?"asked Michael**

"**He cares more for Neela than you think. I called you home because you needed to know she was hurt, but how the hell did you get here so fast?"asked Greg**

"**See, that's why I'm here. I never left the states, I went up to Maryland, to see someone, I came back to tell Neela the truth. When I got off the plane, I listened to your message and came straight here." said Michael**

"**Wait, you lied about getting deployed? What the hell is wrong with you, how could you lie to her like that, to all of us?"asked Greg**

"**It's a long story, but I had my reasons to lie, I could tell her the truth right then. I brought someone with me, for you to meet, she should be here in a few minutes." said Michael**

As if on cue, a light skinned woman walked around the corner carrying two coffees, and wearing a very large diamond on her left hand, she walked up and kissed Gallant on the lips.

"**Greg Pratt, meet my wife, Anya Gallant, baby, this is my friend I was telling you about." said Michael**

Greg just stared at them both; Gallant really was a lying bastard.

"**Nice to meet you, Mike, can I talk to you alone for a minute man?"asked Greg**

"**Sure, baby, why don't you go wait inside, we'll be there in a few." said Michael**

"**How in the hell were you planning on dropping this bomb. What the fuck were you thinking, how long have you been married?"asked Greg**

"**A little over a year, she's a nurse working at Walter Reed. I had planned on telling Neela, she was really supposed to be a fling before I went back to Anya. It's not that big of a deal." said Michael**

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, here he was playing the perfect husband and he had the nerve to act like cheating on both Neela and his wife wasn't that big of a deal. As a response to all the bullshit spewing from the guy's mouth, Greg punched him in the mouth. Twice, knocking him to the ground.

"**You don't deserve either one of them, I suggest that you man up and tell your wife the truth, don't worry about Neela, I'll tell her. By the way, the rock star is in love with Neela and she loves him, she doesn't need you in her life anymore. Do yourself a favor and go back to where you were, don't bother her anymore." said Greg as he turned and walked back into the hospital.**

With all the drama going on, no one realized Neela's rapid eye movements, or her moving her hand.

"**Luka, she's moving. She's awake. Neela, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." said Sam**

She lightly squeezed it and slowly opened her eyes, searching the room for Ray.

"**Where** **is Ray?" mouthed Neela as she tugged at the oxygen mask off of her face.**

"**Leave that on, you fell down three stories, your leg is a mess. You're going to have to have surgery. But Ray is outside, I'll go get him." said** Sam

As she left the room, Neela closed her eyes to drift off under the drug induced sleep of the pain medicine.

I know its short, but at least you're not stuck with a cliff hanger. I'll post again soon, I hope

-C.W.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay, I'm back. I'm well aware that you guys have been waiting for me to finish this fic, going on… hmm… 2-3 years now. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait.

**Outside the trauma room**

**Sam ran up to Ray.**

"She just woke up asking for you, but the drugs made her drift back off. We're gonna do an ultrasound as soon as we can, then send her off to surgery for her leg." said Sam

"Thank god! Can I go in to see her for a little while?" asked Ray

"Sure, until they take her up to surgery." said Sam

**Following her into the trauma room, Ray saw all the cuts on Neela's arms and the mangled mess that was her left leg. He sat down next to her bed and grabbed her hand. Grateful for her being alive.**

"Sam, what about the kid? Did he make it?" asked Ray

"He's being treated for minor burns. But yeah, she saved him" said Sam

**Just then, one of the other nurses came in with the portable ultrasound, with Luka & Debanko following right behind her.**

"Ray, as soon as we finish her, I'm gonna fix her leg." said Debanko

**Before Luka could even attempt to start the ultrasound, Chuny ran in, yelling.**

"Lady in 2 in coding!" said Chuny as she ran out dragging both the doc behind her

**Leaving Sam and Ray alone with Neela. Sam handed ray the ultrasound, nodded at him and left them alone.**

**Sitting the machine down to wash his hands, ray gloved up and grabbed the gel, pushed up the gown and squirted it on Neela's belly, praying to himself. Grabbing the wand and turning the machine on, he softly pressed it onto her belly slowly circling until he saw a flicker. Neela began to stir around a little bit. Ray grabbed her left hand.**

"Neela, you're both ok."said Ray with tears flowing from his eyes

**He froze the screen and took two pictures, printed them out and turned off the machine, sticking the pictures in his pocket. Pulling out the ring box that was there, he took out the solitaire ring and placed it on her finger, just before Sam came in to take her up to surgery.**

**AN: Ok, it's a short update, but it's something.**


End file.
